


The Senshi and the Doctor

by DoctorsRiver (butterflyarashi)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/DoctorsRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something fun I thought of. It takes place in the Doctor Who Universe of Angels Take Manhattan and Sailor Moon during the Silver Millennium.  What happens when the TARDIS accidentally ends up at the time gate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senshi and the Doctor

The Doctor was still inside the TARDIS sulking. He turned to look at River, more guilt hit him. Not only did he feel it was his fault that he couldn't find way to save Amy and Rory, but they were River's parents. She hadn't had a chance to grieve yet. Stupid, stupid, Doctor. 

“Here, let me take over,” he said.

“Now is not the time to prove your dominance over the TARDIS.”

“No, you rest. I was just going to have her take us somewhere random anyway.”

“Is that safe,” his wife asked uncertain.

“The old girl wouldn't put us in danger. Not now.”

“Alright.” she gave up. She didn't have the energy to argue with him. 

The TARDIS materialized and he just sat there. River looked at the screen. “Sweetie, I the coordinates aren't showing.”

He got up and looked. The screen was blank. Not only did they know know where they were, they didn't know when hey were. They looked at the viewing screen and saw some mist and a very cross woman in a short skirt with a big key. “Well, we aren't in the void.”

He and River stepped out. Of the police box. “What are you doing here?” The strange woman asked with the giant key pointed at them.. 

“My ship bought me here... where ever 'here' is.” He looked back at River. She was busy staring own the strange woman. His bad girl. Always ready for a fight. No doubt she had a weapon or somewhere on her person. Naughty girl. 

“You are at the time gate. It is forbidden for anyone to be here. I am the Sailor Pluto. It is my duty to guard it.” The orb on Sailor Pluto's key. The doctor looked at River. Yep. She had a gun. He pulled out his screw driver. If he had to disable the technology, he could.

“Time gate?” He asked confused. He had never heard of it. River shrugged her shoulders. At least he wasn't the only one who was in the dark. 

“The gate that connects the past, past, present, and future.”

River kept her gun pointed at the stranger. “What do you mean? I was brought up on everything about Time Lords, there is no such thing. You can't be a Time Lord.”

“Of course she can't be a Time Lord. I would know if she was. Besides, you know they are all gone now.” There was sadness in his eyes as he thought about Gallifrey and the destruction he caused.

“I do not know of this “Time Lord” You speak of.” 

“I'm a Time Lord, the last of the Time Lords, actually. I can go anywhere in time and space with my TARDIS over here.”   
“You mean, you dare go and mess around with time?” Sailor Pluto was confused. Nobody was to have that power, besides her. Even she was forbidden to use it.

“Yeah, it's not a problem. She can take us anywhere...,” He stopped remembring that he would never be able to go back to Manhattan to get Amy and Rory, “almost anywhere we like, you can come.” 

“It is forbidden, no one should have that power.”

“Time is NOT the boss of me, I am the last of the time lords. I don't have to follow their laws anymore. Well, mostly. Sometimes.” He looked at the belt of keys she wore. “Are those TARDIS keys?”

“I am through with you and using strange words to confuse me.” 

The orb grew brighter and he pulled out his sonic to deactivate it, but it didn't work. River saw this, changed a setting on her gun and shot her.

“River! You didn't have to do that.”

“Don't worry. She is just stunned. Help me get her into to the TARDIS.” They drug Sailor Pluto inside and River handcuffed her inside he console room. 

“You were really carrying handcuffs on you?”

“I always have them, you know that, don't worry, you are still my favorite person to use these on.”  
He raised an eyebrow then took this opportunity to take his sonic and scan her and the big key. 

“Very interesting.”

“What is?”

“That's why my sonic wouldn't work.”

“Doctor?”

“We should have never have ended up here.” He went to the console and started hitting buttons. 

“Doctor! What is it?”

“Oh sorry, dear.” He was so excited that he forgot River was even in the room. “You'll want to see this.” He waited for her to come behind him, and look at the monitor. “I was getting some unusual readings from my sonic, and this explains everything!”

River looked shocked. As she read what The Doctor did. “A parallel universe?”

“Kind of, not exactly parallel, not exactly different.” He looked some more. “She is from Pluto. The same solar system Earth is in. According to the information, she was right. She is to guard this “time gate for all eternity and never leave. By orders of her Queen.”

“That would kill you.”  
“You too dear, we are the same in that respect.” He went on. “She has the power to stop time, but must never use it. The orb that was glowing isn't alien technology, it has powers. That is why my sonic couldn't deactivate it.”

“I wonder how much money I could get for that....”

He sighed. “Archaeologists...”

“What? She can't live forever, take the TARDIS to where she dies and then it isn't stealing.”

Leave it to his bespoke psychopath to figure out loopholes. “It's bad enough you have weapons hidden in here, I am not going to condone archaeology too.”

“I only got into it to help me find you.” Her husband's eyes got wide. “I know that face, you are plotting something.”

“These keys around her belt, they can open a portal directly where you need to be in whatever time you want, I wonder if I could go through universes.”

“ I know where this is going, and no. You are going to get your hopes up, it won't work, and you will get emotional again.”

“They were my best friends, your parents, River!” He sighed. “The time stream is to fragile, I barely got the TARDIS there the first time. I am sure you saw it have a hard time materializing.” 

“I know that, Amy knew that too. You warned her when she tried to go back to Rory.” 

“I can't let them go, I have lost too many people.” She walked over to him and embraced him. “It is a part of life. More yours than any one else's, but you have to move on.”

They saw the senshi start to stir, River grabbed her gun and pointed it. 

“Last time you pointed a gun in here, you shot the console and we ended up in Berlin.”

“The first time I kissed you.”

“You poisoned me you mean.”

“I saved you.” she said knowing he wasn't actually upset about it. 

“Wonderful my captors are arguing.”

“Ah, your awake. I don't usually do this with people who are handcuffed, but I'm the Doctor.”

“Doctor Who?”

“Just The Doctor.”

“Not that it matters anyway. If you hurt Queen Serenity or The Princess in any way.....”  
“We came here by accident,” River said. “We are from another universe, we will uncuff you, but you will have to swear that you won't hurt us.”

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because I have a gun that does more than just stun.”

“River, I don't think threatening her...”

“I wasn't, I just meant for her to understand that if I wanted to hurt her...”

“Sounds like a threat to me,” she interrupted. 

“If I was threatening you.....”

“Ladies...” The Doctor was afraid he'd have to break up a fight. It wasn't fair with Sailor Pluto still handcuffed, but he was smart enough not to get in between River and a target. “Neither of us will attack. If you promise not to do anything, we will uncuff you and we will tell you what we know.”

“Not with both of you armed, one of you has to get rid of your weapons.” Sailor Pluto said this because she knew they both wouldn't unarm themselves, but it was the only way she could think of to get the uncomfortable handcuffs off. 

“But I...” It dawned on The Doctor, she thought the sonic screw driver was a weapon. Knowing that River would never unarm herself, he volunteered his “weapon”. He took it to the other side of the console room. “River, I believe you have the key.”

“I will have my eyes on you. I was trained well,” River said taking off the handcuffs.

“Where are we?” Sailor Pluto asked. 

“We are inside my TARDIS.”

“That blue box?”

“Yes.”

“But it's.....”

“Bigger on the inside,” River interrupted. “Let's finish this.”

“That's my favorite part, although nobody does it right,” The Doctor said. 

“Sweetie, I would like to finish this sometime soon.”

“So, I am still at my post?”

“Here,” The Doctor put the viewer on the gate. “This is just outside. If there are any problems, all you have to do is walk out the door.”  
“Thank you.”

The Doctor explained everything that he and River found out out about her. Then added, “Those keys, do they only let you travel through time, or could you use them in other universeses?” 

“Only through time, in this universe.”

River got ready for him to get emotional again, maybe take out on the TARDIS. He didn't do hat very often, but he did every so often. “Wait, are you really 500 years old?”

“Yes, we of the sliver millennium have long life spans.”

“Leave it to me to be in a room with two ancient people who look young.”

“How do you know all of this about me?”

The Doctor still upset that the once chance he had to get his best friends back replied, “The TARDIS. She's a smart old girl, that also has some psychic elements. “I thought for a moment that she brought us here for a reason, but I guess not.” He paused for a moment. “You can leave now, if you want.”

“You aren't taking me prisoner?”

“No. River just got a little anxious and stunned you. We wanted to make sure you were ok, but we wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt us when you did wake up.” He thought for a moment. “Care to travel with me? River won't stay I can take you anywhere in time and space. We can go for as long as we want, and I can bring you right back here and you won't even have been gone.”

Before Pluto could answer River said, “I know I said that you shouldn't travel alone, but traveling to this other universe was risky. I am actually the TARDIS allowed it. I don't know if you would be able to make it back.”

“You're right.” 

They walked Sailor Pluto out of the TARDIS and apologized for scaring her. The senshi watched as the TARDIS faded away, still not understanding what to make of events.


End file.
